


Lost Again

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Gen_drabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Again

Richard sat on the top of his car’s bonnet, listening as Jeremy rant about where their motoring colleague was. “How can he write about cars and drive them and not know where he is?” Jeremy asked him.

“He’s always been that way, that’s why we usually partner him with someone. I told you not to pick a spot to far away from London. I usually drive by his place so he can follow me for cases like this.”

Jeremy threw his hands up in the air. “He has GPS?”

“He has to know where he is to make it work.”


End file.
